Fuego en la Sangre
by CutieDoll
Summary: Dedicado a los escritores Kogan: RusherloveKogan, I Love KL, Manuel Uchiha y Danrusherboy. Logan estaba perdidamente enamorao de Carlos, hasta que el se fue, dejandolo durante 5 años... hasta que su madrastra consigue una nueva prometida,y llega Kendall a cambiarle la vida... "Dejen Review! Pasen y lean :D" -En pausa... pronto entrare a la escuela... EN PAUSA!
1. Chapter 1

Fuego en la Sangre…

\Algunos mejicanos reconoceran un poco el titulo no?. Bueno vengo con este nuevo proyecto Kogan.

Espero que les guste, y bueno, espero reviews constructivos :)

Dedicado a los mejores escritores de Kogan: RusherloveKogan, I Love KL, Manuel Uchiha y Danrusherboy./

Comencemos….

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Capitulo 1: Infidelidad?.

POV Logan.

Era un día más sin verlo.

Un día menos para mi próxima boda, con una mujer que odio y aparte… no conozco.

Es frustrante…

Yo lo amaba a el. Y el a mi.

Sabia que lo nuestro estaba prohibido, que no seria aceptado por nadie, ni siquiera por la persona que mas me quería en este lugar… mi madre, que lamentablemente falleció hace no mucho.

Ahora vivía con una madrastra que me odiaba, su nombre era Vanessa. Sospecho que esta mujer espera a que mi padre, de noble corazón, incapaz de ver el lado malo de las personas con las cuales convivía, esta mujer quiere verlo muerto, bueno, ya que mi padre es muy rico y con mucho dinero, lo cual muchas personas se aprovechan de el.

Es muy triste, pero esa es la triste realidad.

-Logan! Baja en seguida!... – Me grito la bruja… es decir mi madrastra… ella tenia el cabello castaño oscuro, ojos color marrones y tenia una gran nariz.

Baje lentamente, no quería verla.

-Muévete… - Volvió a gritar, esta vez me había hecho enojar. Baje de mala gana, observándola de una manera no muy agradable.

-Que quiere? – Dije de manera agresiva haciéndola enojar más de lo que estaba, me alegraba mucho que se enojara y se estresara por mi culpa.

-Cierra la boca… mira… - Dice mientras señala a una chica rubia que estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar, su mirada estaba fija en el celular. Que maleducada.

Eso es una de las actitudes que odio de una persona… esa será mi esposa?... que mala suerte la mía…

Yo amaba a Carlos… y el me amaba a mi… porque nadie entiende… hace mucho nos separo mi odiosa madrastra… esa es la primera razón por la cual la odio…

La rubia me vio y esbozo una sonrisa torcida…

Que horrible mujer…

Esta rubia se acerco a mi…

-Hola Logie!... – Su voz era chillona, muy aguda!. – Mi nombre es Zaphiro Elise… - Dijo dándome un abrazo.

-Los dejo… - Dijo mi madrastra tratando de ser amable… lo cual no le creía mucho… y se fue dejándome conociendo a mi próxima tortura…

Porque me desposan con una mujer que no amo… se que esto es un capricho de la señora Vanessa… solo quiere mas dinero de la familia de Zaphiro… lo se… no soy estupido.

La rubia, la ver que la señora Vanessa se había ido, me soltó.

-Lo siento si no te agrado… - Su voz dejo de ser aguda… me sorprendí.

-Que? – Susurre sorprendido.

-No soy el tipo de chica creída… - Dijo, y sonrío. Ahora no sonreía hipócrita.

Yo le correspondí la sonrisa…

-Te digo la verdad… no me quiero casar contigo… y yo se que tu no te quieres casar tampoco. – Soltó una risita nerviosa. – Yo amo a alguien mas… - Dijo sonrojada.

-No te preocupes… yo…

-Logan!... – Escuche el grito de mi madrastra, nos asusto a mi y a la rubia.

Ambos fuimos a ver que quería, por mas vulgar que sonara eso.

-Veo que se están agradando… - Dijo.

-Claro señora Henderson… - Dijo Zaphiro, volviendo a su voz aguda y abrazándome.

-Que tal si hacemos una fiesta en el honor de su próxima boda… - Dijo Vanessa sonriendo cínicamente.

-Claro!... – Dijo la rubia de nuevo.

Yo solo las veía… ambas estaban planeando a quienes invitar… obviamente… mucha gente con mucho dinero. Para mi desgracia… todos eran unos creídos.

-Logan muévete… tenemos que arreglar esta mansión… que habrá fiesta esta noche! – Grito mi madrastra…

-Volveré esta noche! Adiós señora Henderson… fue un gusto… - Dijo Zaphiro despidiéndose de mi madre…

-Espera Zaphiro… Logan quiere pedirte algo… - Dijo, en su rostro esbozaba una sonrisa cínica.

Suspire. – Zaphiro Elise… quieres ser mi novia… - Dije, aburrido.

-CLARO LOGIE! – Grito con su voz aguda que hizo que me dolieran mis iodos. Después me abrazo y me susurro al oído… ''No quiero, pero lo hago por una buena causa…'' después de decirme eso me dio un beso en la mejilla. Y se fue…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ya era hora de la fiesta y yo estaba agotado, ya que limpie y arregle mucho.

Ahora estaba en mi habitación, desnudándome lentamente para meterme a la ducha. Cuando quede totalmente desnudo, tome una toalla blanca y la enrolle en mi cintura, y me metí al baño de mi habitación.

Abrí la llave del agua, abrí la caliente, y me metí, no me importaba si el agua quemaba mi piel. Era muy relajante… sentía que mis músculos se relajaban…

Tenia el presentimiento de que algo pasaría…

Cuando estuve listo, salí y me comencé a secar el cuerpo para ponerme un smoking negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata y zapatos de color negro también.

Salí de mi habitación, la gente ya había llegado.

Al bajar me encontré de nuevo con Zaphiro, y ella me jalo de la muñeca y me llevo de nuevo a mi habitación…

Cuando entramos, ella cerró la puerta con seguro. Tengo un mal presentimiento…

-Logan… lo siento pero no puedo seguir así, podemos ser amigos? No me gusta ser hipócrita… - Dijo sentándose en mi cama.

-Pero que le diremos a Vanessa? – Pregunte nervioso. Pues Zaphiro era la 10 ''novia-prometida'' que me conseguía la madrastra.

-Diremos nada vale… y aparte soy lesbiana… - Dijo serena.

-Oh… yo soy gay… - Dije igual de tranquilo.

-Nos llevaremos bien… - Dijo sonriente.

-Lo se…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ya habíamos salido de mi habitación, y yo estaba tomando de más.

-Como te llamas? – Dijo un rubio igual de ebrio que yo… lo mire y quede impactado.

Era rubio cobrizo claro, ojos color pardo que hinoptizan a cualquiera. Era más alto que yo, y muy atractivo…

-L-logan – Dije nervioso y sonrojado, aunque creo que es por el efecto del alcohol.

-Mucho gusto Logan… mi nombre es Kendall Schmidt. – Dijo, lo observe detenidamente. Estaba mareado. –Quieres ir a bailar? – Dijo señalando la pista de baile.

Para empezar… había música?

-Esta bien… - Dije y después tome una botella de tequila que había cerca y me levante, Kendall tomo mi mano.

Había perdido el sentido común y me acerque mucho a Kendall y le di el ultimo trago que había en la botella. Ambos bailábamos, cada vez nos acercábamos mas… sentía su aliento sobre el mío. Pronto me acerque más, hasta que nuestros labios quedaron juntos. Era un beso muy apasionado, tanto que Kendall comenzó a acariciarme, yo comencé a excitarme con cada caricia provocativa que me brindaba el rubio.

No soporte mas y me separe de el, tome su muñeca y lo guíe a mi habitación…

POV Normal (POV de LostInLoveForKoganSonamy xD )

Cuando ambos chicos estaban dentro, Logan cerro la puerta con seguro y aventó a Kendall bruscamente a su cama. Después se cernió sobre el rubio y comenzó a besarlo, cada vez mas apasionado. Kendall comenzó a acariciar el pequeño trasero de Logan, sus caricias eran lentas, excitando mas a Logan.

Kendall se levanto y coloco a Logan debajo de el y comenzó a besarle el cuello, esto enloquecía a Logan que comenzó a gemir. Logan le quito la camisa que tenia Kendall, dejando su torso desnudo, lo cual al verlo se mordió el labio.

Kendall no se quedo atrás y despojo las prendas de Logan hasta dejarlo solo en boxer.

El rubio comenzó a besar las caderas del pálido, y bajo lentamente los boxer de Logan, al ver el miembro erecto de este no dudo ni un minuto y se lo metió en la boca, sacando un gemido de parte de Logan.

Kendall lamia el miembro, lo consentía y saboreaba.

-K-kendall mas… - Gimió el castaño abriendo mas la piernas y tomando la nuca rubia de Kendall entre sus manos. – Oh Kendall… mas… ah… - El pálido gemía sensualmente, incitando a Kendall continuar consintiendo el miembro del chico pálido.

Pero lo bueno no dura por siempre, y termino corriéndose en la boca del mas alto.

Kendall termino de desvestirse y abrió las piernas de Logan, soltando un pequeño gemido al ver al pálido sumiso ante el.

-Te necesito Kendall… - Pidió Logan, su tono de voz era sensual.

Kendall comenzó a introducirse en la pequeña entrada virgen de Logan, sus movimientos eran lentos, estaba ebrio, pero sabia que la primera vez dolía mucho…

El tiempo pasó rápido y ya no era dolor, era placer.

-Mas rápido Kendall! – Gimió Logan…

El rubio acelero…

El choque de pieles era muy excitante…

Sabían que lo que hacían era prohibido…

Tal vez… Kendall sea el indicado para Logan, después de su separación de Carlos.

-Kendall… oh Kendall! – El palido abrazo a Kendall por el cuello y comenzó a besarlo, y gemir en su oído…

A Ambos no les importaba lo que los demás pensaran…

Aunque había un pequeño problema…

No se conocían…

Kendall comenzó a sentir que estaba cerca… y Logan comenzó a masturbarse al ritmo de las rápidas embestidas de Kendall…

Ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo… y Kendall se acostó a su lado y lo abrazo y beso su nuca.

Que pasara mañana?...

Despertarían juntos…

Tal vez…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Bueno esto a sido todo por hoy :)

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen review…

Nos vemos…

~LostInLoveForKoganSonamy.


	2. Chapter 2 No digo que luego adivinan asd

Hey!  
Ayer en la noche estaba leyendo en Wikipedia la biografía de ''Logan Henderson'' y decía… '' Logan Henderson se caso con el actor y cantante Kendall Schmidt y las pibas de BTRA ( Arg mnd Mex OBDC) a la edad de 21 años.'' Logre recuperarlo ya que lo borraron rapido….

Y yo así de =O y se desato la polémica en FB donde las Rushers decían que éramos Rusheras/os los que apoyábamos, escribíamos y dibujábamos a Kendall & Logan juntos como Gays… y decía así:

''Me Cagan las personas que no entinden lo que es un maldito BROMAnce! encerio no quiero ser grosera pero vallanse a la mierda todas esas perosnas! me vale que sean Rushers pero no entienden! y luego viene a decirme ¨no pongas esas imagines que crees que los chicos son gays?¨ paras la que dijo eso quiero decirle que no no digo que sean GAYS simplemente que la pagina trata de BROMAnces y eso es un BROMances es una BROMA! y si fueran GAYS que? tienes algo contras los gays ¬¬  
Es mi opinion pero encerio me cagan las Rushers asi''

Y había ''Rushers'' que en los comentarios pusieron ''Son Rusheras las que apoyan Kogan…'' cosas así

Y yo así de ''Hell no bitch!...'' y comente:  
'' Váyanse a la mierda... Me vale si soy Rushera o no... Yo prefiero ver a Kendall & Logan juntos!''

Y creo que a nadie le agrado mucho mi comentario xD

Comenzamos… gracias por leer mi pequeña y frustrante historia de como defendi Kogan… :D ORGULLO KOGAN! Ok no ._.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 2: No me acuerdo de nada… y tu quien eres? Recuerdos y gente nueva!. (Titulo estilo Pokemon!)

POV Logan.

Acababa de despertar gracias a los rayos del sol, que eran muy incómodos… bueno no tanto ya que no me acuerdo de nada… porque tengo… porque me duele la espalda baja… voltee hacia atrás para ver a quien me sujetaba firmemente de la cadera… yo estaba de espalda, quería ver quien era el dueño de esos brazos fuertes que me sostenían… y me percate de algo… quien eres!?  
-Buenos días Logie… - Dijo aquel extraño y atrevido rubio.

-Mmm…quien eres?... – Pregunte. El solo sonrío y comenzó a besar mi cuello. Sus movimientos eran lentos, y muy suaves… pero aun tengo mi duda… y quiero mi respuesta… se sentía tan bien… tan placentero… tan… sexy…

(N/A: Grrr! ;D )

Sentí una mano en mi entrepierna desnuda… lo acariciaba, y comenzaba a bajar, subir, bajar…

Empezaba a soltar suspiros, gemidos… y el lamia la parte trasera de mi oído.

-Mi nombre es Kendall… ayer en la noche gemías mi nombre de una manera tan… exquisita… - Susurro el rubio en mi oído, su tono de voz era lento y sensual que hacia crecer mas mi entrepierna.

-LOGAN! – Escuche el grito de la señora Vanessa… esto me traerá problemas…

Sentí que su mano se alejaba y se levantaba de mi cama.

-Creo que me voy… - Dijo Kendall colocándose de nuevo la ropa de la noche anterior.

Y muy sonriente, al terminar de cambiarse corrió hacia la ventana… hasta que le interrumpí su feliz escapatoria…

-Oye!... te volveré a ver… no puedes dejarme así… - Dije ofendido.

-Esta bien… - Dijo sonriente y saco un pequeño papel y me lo entrego.

-Que es esto? – Pregunte indignado.

-Es la dirección de la panadería de mi abuelo Schmidt… - Dijo, y abrió la ventana.

-Espera… - Lo volví a detener, y me levante, no me importaba que estuviera desnudo, tome su cara y le di un beso, que no tardo en corresponder… me separe y lo vi, esos ojos pardo… que estaban dilatados… sonreí.

El rubio me miro, sonrío y salto por la ventana… Espera que?... me acerque a la ventana y lo vi correr, sonreí al saber que había aterrizado bien…

Era tan lindo… rubio cobrizo claro… ojos color pardo… unas cejas grandes y pobladas… suspire al pensar en el hasta…

-Logan que haces desnudo! – Escuche el grito de mi madrastra. Y yo muy sonrojado cubrí mi entrepierna desnuda con mis manos, sentía mis mejillas arder. Y corrí al baño y me encerré.

Eso fue muy incomodo… mire de nuevo el pequeño papel que Kendall me había entregado momentos atrás…

-Logan! Que haces… - Era la primera vez que veía a Vanessa hablándome en un tono preocupado.

-Me iba a bañar y luego entraste tu… - Conteste.

-Pronto viene Zaphiro… así que arréglate… - Me volvió a decir con su típico tono, serio y malhumorado.

Me sonroje furiosamente al sentir un liquido bajar por mis piernas… así o mas asqueroso… lo toque y lo vi, me asuste mucho ya que este liquido espeso tenia sangre… porque hasta ahorita.

Rápidamente abrí la llave del agua caliente y me metí… sentía asquerosamente a aquel liquido recorrer mi pierna.

Comencé a pensar en todo lo que había hecho desde la partida de Carlos… algo que no hablo mucho porque me duele.

Les comenzare a platicar sobre quien es Carlos, lo que muchos aun se preguntan.

Carlos Pena, es mi primo… es hijo del hermano de mi padre – Aun no sabemos porque se apellida Pena, pero bueno -. Hace 5 años nos descubrió Vanessa apunto de hacerlo en mi habitación una noche de invierno, ese día habían descubierto que era gay, pero creo que eso fue lo que causo que Vanessa me tratara tan mal… no lo se. Creo que no le gusto mucho que estuviera enamorado de mi primo, y antes de irse me dejo una carta. A mi, en lo personal, me fascinan cuando me envían cartas… a puño y letra.

Esa noche, al descubrir que Vanessa lo había echado de la casa, por medio de la carta, llore toda esa noche, mis sollozos se escuchaban en la silenciosa mansión. Estuve una semana sin salir de mi habitación y solo lloraba, no comía, simplemente iba destruyéndome lentamente debido a la depresión. Hasta el día que decidí mirarme al espejo… estaba muy pálido, demacrado… y unas muy grandes ojeras cubrían alrededor de mis ojos.

Me asuste demasiado, y de ahí cambie.

Odiaba mi aspecto.

Cerré la llave del agua y salí, enrolle una toalla en mi cintura y Salí, me vestí y me dirigí hacia la puerta… Vanessa no estaba, eran las 12 del día y ella salía a misa. Como es que con tanta maldad la dejaban entrar… reí estupidamente de lo que había pensado.

Salí y me dirigí a la panadería del abuelo de Kendall, no quedaba muy lejos.

-''Olvidemos el pasado y lo que diga la gente

La verdad es que te amo y me amas para siempre

Olvidemos el pasado y vivamos el presente

Lo que importa es que me amas y te amo para siempre…'' – Comencé a tararear aquella canción que había escuchado hace no mucho.

Pasaron 15 minutos y llegué, lo vi al lado de un chico castaño y una chica de cabello negro y muy corto.

Entre y el me vio y se acerco a mi a darme un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola Logie… pensé que nunca vendrías… - Me susurro en el oído.

-Como crees Kenny… - Dije dulcemente.

Escuche como la chica pelinegra regañaba al castaño, esta chica gritaba mucho.

Nos separamos y vimos aquel drama que se traían estos dos.

Ella lo perseguía con un rodillo para amasar entre sus manos, al parecer lo quería golpear.

-Alto!... – grito Kendall haciendo que el castaño suspirara aliviado.

-Bueno Logie… el es James Maslow, James el es Logan Henderson – Dijo Kendall presentándonos aunque vi que se estremeció al escuchar mi apellido.

-Hola, mucho gusto… - Salude tímido y el se tranquilizo y me correspondió.

-Ella es Vennyce Delone… Ven, el es Logan Hen… - Comenzó a hablar y después fue interrumpido por ella.

-Pero el no es hijo de aquella vieja ricachona* que dijo que nuestros panes eran un asco… - Dijo la chica malhumorada.

-Hijastro… no es mi madre… - Dije en mi defensa, sentía una incomodidad muy grande al ver que ellos conocían a Vanessa.

-Perdóname Logan… - Dijo de nuevo la chica.

-No te preocupes… - Dije.

-Necesitas algo… - Pregunto James.

Vamos a ver si es cierto que su pan era un asco…

-No tienen Empanaras*… - Dije.

-Claro… ven – Dijo Kendall llevándome a escoger al mostrador.

Había sido un día muy divertido en aquella panadería, al parecer Vennyce no se llevaba muy bien con James… pero tenían riñas muy divertidas.

Ya era hora de irme a casa cuando…

-Logie… puedo hablar contigo… - Dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir.

Ya estando afuera me tomo de la cintura y me abrazo por los hombros viéndome a los ojos con esos hermosos ojos pardo.

-Que pasa… - Dije confundido.

-Logie… estas libre este viernes… - Dijo sonrojado…

-Claro…

-Quieres tener una cita? Ya sabes… - Se sonrojo aun mas después de decir eso.

-Claro que si Kenny… - Lo abrase y bese y me fui de nuevo para mi hogar… no quería ir de nuevo.

Cuando llegue al entrar estaban Vanessa y Zaphiro hablando animadamente sentadas en la gran mesa que había.

Al verme, Vanessa frunció el ceño, había olvidado que venia Zaphiro.

-Hola Logie! – Me saludo Zaphiro de nuevo con esa voz aguda que solia fingir, muy bien.

-Hola Zaphiro… - Dije lentamente.

-Logan… - Hablo Vanessa, me hizo estremecer su tono de voz.

-Hola M-madre – Dije, tenia que comportarme bien si no me iba a ir muy, muy mal.

-Me tengo que ir… nos vemos amor… - Volvió a decir la rubia, no Zaphiro… no te vayas… comencé a pensar.

Salio y Vanessa me vio con una mirada… que haría correr a cualquiera.

-Donde andabas! – Me grito.

-Fui a pasear… - Dije tranquilo… pero por dentro quería correr.

-No viste que horas son inútil! – Me grito de nuevo. Odiaba cuando me insultaba…

-No porque… - Creo que… no le cayo bien mi respuesta.

-Que dijiste… - Dijo.

-Que, me, valía, madres, que, horas, eran… - Dije con un tono de voz muy lento. En realidad no me gusta que me insulten… siempre que me buscan pelea, pues yo contesto.

-Repite lo que dijiste… eres un inútil, ni siquiera sabes leer el reloj… - Me grito de nuevo.

-Que me valía madres que horas eran… - Volví a decir. No sabia porque se enojaba tan de repente, que tenia yo?. – Ya me largo… - Dije antes de que pasara a mayores… la ultima riña que ella y yo, fue el mismo día que se fue Carlos. Fue tan fuerte que ella me golpeo.

Bueno, cuando subí me acosté y comencé a pensar en Kendall y Carlos…

Mi amado moreno me dijo que volvería….

Han pasado 5 años…

Tal vez me de una nueva oportunidad con Kendall…

Ojala sea el indicado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esto a sido todo por hoy!... en realidad les agradezco mucho sus reviews… me inspiraron assdfghrhd xD

Oh.

CONTESTACION DE REVIEW:  
Una amiga lo hacia… y sigo sus pasos… (Ismyneli-SL VUELVE! El Fandom de Sonic the Hedgehog se esta llenando de pura mierda Heterosexual T.T) Ya dejo mi dolor de lado y A CONTESTAR! *pose de superhéroe*

I Love KL: Amigo… siento mucho si te puse en 2… coloque los nombres como se me fueron ocurriendo… vale. Y bueno. Logan sintió que traiciono a Carlos & a Zaphiro. Graias por tu review. Un beso y saludo!.

GustavoRusherBoy13: Gracias hahaha… esta novela fue mi infancia… literalmente vi toda… con todo y escenas fuertes… asdfghjt. Un beso y saludo!

Yo estaba así de ''Mami… que están haciendo desnudos… que asco…'' y ella así de ''Tápate lo ojos!'' y yo los abría mas asdfghjkgh xD.

RusherloveKogan: Si es el nombre de la telenovela… Gracias por tu critica…en realidad me sirvió mucho :D.

(En serio me dabas?... :D hahaha Un saludo y beso! )

Danrusherboy: Gracias… y claro que te iba a dedicar algo… eres mi primer amigo aquí en FF asdfghjk. Saludo y beso!

-*Ricachona: Manera que tenemos los del Norte para decir Millonarios.

-*Empanaras: El error de Kendall en su pronunciación asdfghjk.

Saludos y un beso muy grande por leerme y apoyarme!

La canción que canta Logan se llama: Fuego en la Sangre de Vicente Fernández.

Asdfghjkl amo esa canción!

~LostInLoveForKoganSonamy.


	3. Chapter 3: Vergüenzas y Cartas

Woah!

Que lejos eh llegado… tan rápido el capitulo 3!

Woo Hoo!

James: Ni te emociones mujer… falta mucho para que se acabe…

Yo: Bien… va a ver M-Preg… y la pregunta es… Que seria? Mujer/Hombre. Que nombre tendría? Responde en un review por favor y ayúdanos con esta causa asdfghjk.

Comenzamos!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 3: Vergüenzas y Cartas.

POV Logan.

Acabo de despertar y darme cuenta de que no lave las sabanas rojas llenas de sangre y semen…

Me siento estupido, dormí encima de estos restos de Kendall y míos.

Bien, es Jueves en la mañana y Vanessa sale a la iglesia en las mañanas. Así que tengo la mañana entera para lavar la sabana sin que vean lo que contiene, que es un asco ya que dormí encima de estos y los esparcí por todos lados… Que asco.

Iba bajando las escaleras con cautela, mirando si había alguien que me pudiera ver o descubrir.

Cuando llegue a la cocina estaba mi padre desayunando, había olvidado que hoy era su día libre.

-Hola hijo, como estas… que llevas ahí? – Dijo levantándose para abrazarme.

-Hola padre… estoy muy bien… y aquí llevo mi sabana ya que en la noche me sangro la nariz… - Me sentía tan mal por mentirle a mi padre, pero si le digo la verdad le dirá a Vanessa y ella ira a buscar a Kendall para matarlo y quemar su panadería… por mas exagerado que suene, ella es capaz de hacer lo que ella quiere cuando quiere, es muy cruel.

-Como que sangraste anoche… déjame ver… - Me pidió, me sentí muy nervioso… le mostré una gran mancha de sangre que había ahí… como el rubio me quito la virginidad… pues siempre la primera vez se sangra… lo cual estaba muy aliviado de haber sangrado y me sentía asqueado de pensar lo que acabo de pensar…

-Oh… esta bien… ve a lavarla antes de que se seque y no se quite la mancha tan grande… - Dijo saliendo para irse a acostar a su cama.

Suspire aliviado y salí al cuarto de lavado que quedaba cerca de la cocina, cuando llegue grite de alegría.

Metí a la lavadora la sabana sucia para que hiciera su trabajo, salí muy feliz para dirigirme a bañar ya que huelo muy mal…

No se aun porque me siento algo triste… mañana saldré en una cita con Kendall y no estoy muy informado sobre donde iremos… escuche cerrar con fuerza la puerta y recordé que había llegado Vanessa…

Salí rápidamente y me vestí antes de que le diera su ataque de ira como todas las mañanas de Jueves ya que siempre viene quejándose que la miran mal las viejitas de la iglesia…

Baje y ahí estaba ella buscando algo con la mirada.

-Mi amor, cariño… haz visto mis pastillas de ira – Me dijo y yo solo suspire. Odiaba como cambiaba de estados de un día para otro.

-Creo que estaban en el baño – Dije.

Ella fue hacia el baño y yo fui a ver el buzón para entregarle lo de siempre… facturas y cuentas entre otras basuras que la verdad nunca entendí.

Vanessa se sentó en la mesa y me esperaba para que yo le entregara las cartas que ella tendría que firmar, ya que mi padre no puede hacerlo.

Se las entregue y salí para dirigirme a mi cuarto y estar encerrado ahí donde nadie me molestaría… donde me deprimía solo… llegue y me recosté y comencé a sentirme adormilado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Carlos… suéltame! – Grite tratando de soltarme al fuerte agarre del moreno.

-Te amo Logan… - Dijo lamiendo salvajemente mi cuello.

-Me duele… - Susurre mientras el bajaba la intensidad de las lamidas.

-Te amo… te deseo… - Volvió a decir y susurro en mi oído sensualmente y quitaba mi camisa. – Dime algo… dime que me deseas… - Carlos comenzó a besar mis pezones y yo a suspirar por el placer que me brindaba el moreno en cada lamida.

Carlos bajaba, besaba y dejaba camino de lamidas hacia mi pantalón. Hasta que bajo mis pantalones con todo y boxer, tomo mi miembro y comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente causándome placer…

-Que es lo que necesitas Logan… dime algo… - Siguió masturbándome en un ritmo tan excitante, yo solo gemía…

Necesitaba más…

Su mano no me satisfacía completamente…

-Ahh… Carlos… haz algo… - Dije desesperado y el solo sonrío.

-Algo de que? – El moreno beso la punta de mi miembro… yo arqueé la espalda.

-Dame… una… ahh… - Antes de que terminara de decir lo que quería ya tenia a Carlos lamiendo y besando mi miembro… era la primera vez que tenia a alguien en mi miembro consintiéndolo, lo hacia de manera lenta y sensual que hacia que yo gimiera mas fuerte y sintiera arquear mi espalda.

-Te amo Carlos… yo también te deseo… siempre lo eh hecho… - Dije y el se quitaba la camisa sensualmente al igual que sus pantalones, haciendo que yo me mordiera el labio y el sonriera pervertidamente.

Me levante y le quite los boxers con los dientes.

Lo mire y era grande y estaba erecto… lo mire a los ojos y los vi, esos ojos chocolates de los que tanto amaba ver… estaban dilatados.

-Es mi primera vez… - Dije con inocencia comenzando a acariciar el miembro.

El se acostó y yo me introduje su miembro a la boca y comencé a lamerlo, el acariciaba mi cabello castaño y yo seguía consintiendo su pene en mi boca.

-Te amo Logan… - Dijo levantándose y tomando mis caderas y acostándome entre mis sabanas rojas. – Te deseo tanto… no me canso de decirlo… - Dijo mientras alineaba su miembro en mi entrada…

Estaba listo para este siguiente paso en nuestra extraña relación Primo/Novios?

Yo estoy listo para entregarme a Carlos…

Yo lo amo como el me ama a mi…

Lo se…

-LOGAN QUE ESTAS HACIENDO! – Vanessa había entrado a la habitación…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desperté asustado mirando el reloj y a Vanessa frente a mí mirándome confundida.

-Logan… te llego un carta… - Dijo tranquila dándome el sobre.

-Oh gracias… - Dije tallándome los ojos y tomando la carta con mi mano derecha…

Vanessa salio dejándome solo con la carta… por que soñé con Carlos…

Mire la carta y era de Kendall:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

México, 10 de Agosto del 2013.

Hola Logie como estas?. Espero que bien… se que la carta esta mal acomodada hahaha, pero lo hice a prisa… se que mañana tendremos una cita… y bueno si quieres nos vemos en la panadería a las 8…

Me alegro mucho de que me hayas aceptado… te quiero mucho… oh, y Ven & James te mandan saludos…

Te quiero y adios…

E

Kendall Schmidt German…

P.D. No, no se escribir una carta…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sonreí al terminar de leer la carta.

Mañana me vería con Kendall de nuevo… baje hacia la cocina. No había comido en todo el día.

Me hice un sándwich y me volví a recostar… no pensaba en salir de nuevo… iba a pensar en porque soñé con Carlos de nuevo… hacia 3 años no soñaba de nuevo en eso…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CONTESTACION DE REVIEW!

Yo: Bueno llegamos a la sección donde contesto los reviews… asdfghjkl. Antes de contestar… quisiera aclarar que… LAS DIRECTIONERS SON UNA MIERDA! Insultaron a Carlos por un twit… WTF!? Y James esta en el hospital D:

Ya listo ^^

I Love KL: Vanessa es la mala de la historia… tiene que esparcir su… mundo de terror y dolor? xD

Creo que a cualquiera se sentiría incomodo con ese liquido extraño ahí O.O

Arriba los Primo/Novios! :D Gracias por estar aquí dejando tu review que es muy importante… hahaha… sin sus reviews no seriamos nada xD

Dejen Review que se siente re-gacho! ewe

Hasta la prox.

~LostInLoveForKoganSonikku.


End file.
